<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В сумеречном королевстве by ValeYKT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382810">В сумеречном королевстве</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT'>ValeYKT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Canon, Queen Shireen Baratheon, Королева Ширен Баратеон, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пост-канон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они дополняют друг друга: дикий волк и девочка из стали и камня, королева и её тень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В сумеречном королевстве</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725392">In the Twilight Kingdom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally">originally</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ходят слухи. Разумеется, о каждом короле или королеве сплетничают, но Ширен Баратеон, Первая её имени, привлекает больше внимания, чем большинство. Затвердевшая серая кожа уродует, портит её лицо. Некоторые говорят, что она проклята, хоть и негромко, если не желают перестать дышать. Потому что есть ещё один шепчущий слух: что королева унаследовала власть своего отца. Что тень, убившая короля Ренли, бродит по залам Красного замка. Что те, кто бросает вызов королеве, исчезают или встречаются со странными происшествиями. Всё это они украдкой рассказывают друг другу в тавернах, винных погребках и в тёмных местах, оглядываясь через плечо в поисках скрытых наблюдателей.</p>
<p>Они никогда её не увидят, размышляет тень. Нет, она молчит. Спокойная, как стоячая вода. Она слышит их и улыбается. В конце концов, страх режет глубже, чем меч, и она отлично владеет им. Ей не нужно было убивать столь многих врагов королевы, прежде чем пройдут слухи, дабы заставить остальных дважды подумать перед их делами. Однако она продолжает слушать, потому что Арья Старк знает цену вестей. Каждый день она узнаёт то, чего не знала накануне, и думает о Добром человеке, о том, что бы он сказал, если бы увидел её сейчас, с её собственным именем и лицом. Она больше не Безликая. На самом деле, она никогда ею не была.</p>
<p>Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Арья оставила эту жизнь позади, с тех пор, как она вернулась в Вестерос одиноким волком, а не кошкой, девочкой или служительницей, с тех пор, как она отправилась на поиски своей стаи и вместо них нашла Ширен. Она не уверена, верит ли она Многоликого, дарующего смерть тем, кто ищет её. Она не уверена, что вообще во что-то верит, за исключением храма, полного жрецов, использующих магию и меняющих лиц, и в смерть.</p>
<p>И она верит в неё. Она хорошая королева, думает Арья, совсем не понимая, какой должна быть королева. Она никогда особо не увлекалась любимыми историями Сансы и Ширен: о хороших, добрых и миловидных королевах, любимых своим народом, как королева Алисанна на своей драконице.</p>
<p>Ширен Баратеон — плохая королева Алисанна.</p>
<p>Она — ледяная сталь Баратеонов, как и её отец, или так говорят те люди, шепчущиеся в винных погребах. Её не любят в народе, но уважают. Она честна и справедлива, но не терпит тупиц. Так её воспитали. Десница королевы, конечно, постоянно напоминает им об этом: знаменитый луковый рыцарь с укороченными пальцами, самый доверенный советник её отца, а теперь и Ширен. Ей шестнадцать, она взрослая и расцветшая женщина, но никто не говорит о помолвках. Они не осмеливаются.</p>
<p>Арья сидит в дальнем конце зала и наблюдает, как Ширен проводит суд с сиром Давосом подле неё. Никто не обращает на неё особого внимания. Арья умеет прятаться на виду, заставлять глаза скользить прямо по ней, не видя её. Это её любимая часть дня; может, она и не очень много знает о королевах, но ей нравится наблюдать за Ширен. Как королева, она излучает силу и компетентность, сидя на троне с холодной прямотой и видом превосходства. Она позволяет деснице иметь дело с большинством просителей, согласно кивая после большинства его постановлений и вмешиваясь только в трудных случаях. Арья наблюдает за её лицом и видит мерцание Ширен под ним. Она не так хорошо скрывается под маской, как Арья, хотя, возможно, никто другой этого и не замечает. В конце концов, они не знают Ширен так, как знает Арья.</p>
<p>Когда заседание подходит к концу, Арья ускользает. Она знает потайные ходы Красного замка как свои пять пальцев, и потому точно в курсе, какие из них выбрать, дабы иметь возможность неожиданно выйти из тёмного прохода перед Ширен, двумя рыцарями Королевской гвардии, стоящих по бокам от неё, и пятнистым лицом, торжественно звенящим позади неё.</p>
<p>— Арья! — ругается Ширен, вся в царственном негодовании, но в её глазах есть блеск, и Арья улыбнуться ей, широко и резко.</p>
<p>Ширен отпускают Королевскую гвардию взмахом руки. Рыцари привыкли и поворачиваются на каблуках. Пестряк медлит, бросая неуверенный взгляд на Арью, пока Ширен ласково не молвит:</p>
<p>— Я буду в полной безопасности с леди Старк. Не беспокойся. У нас есть скучные темы для беседы, и ты не желаешь их слушать, — Арья и шут никогда не ладили, но, в конце концов, Пестряк, как и всегда, уходит.</p>
<p>Они идут в королевские покои и Арья позволяет себе слегка коснуться пальцев Ширен. Они всегда осторожны на людях, чтобы не казаться ласковыми, чем это положено. Это не трудно, когда Арья пытается избегать взаимодействия с другими как можно больше. Но наедине — это совсем другое дело. Тяжёлая деревянная дверь закрывается за ними и Арья прижимает к ней и нежно целует её. Когда она отстраняется, Ширен смотрит на неё своими ярко-голубыми глазами, а тёмные волосы обрамляют её лицо. Она прекрасна, каменная королева Арьи. Арья проводит пальцами по квадратной линии подбородка Ширен. Её кожа — буйство слоёв, с мягкими губами, уступающими место твёрдой и изрытой ямочками щеке. В отличие от остального королевства, Арья не боится прикасаться к ней.</p>
<p>Ширен дрожит, хоть и не чувствует прикосновения Арьи на серой коже. Это они обнаружили в течение многих приятных часов экспериментов с руками, языками и острием самого маленького ножа Арьи, пока они обе не отчаялись и чуть не задохнулись. Арья следует за пальцами ртом. Ширен издаёт тихий протестующий звук и захватывает губы Арьи для следующего поцелуя. Она не знает, как долго они там пробудут. Арья прижимает свою королеву к двери, яростно целует её, их пальцы запутались в волосах друг друга, забыв о мягкости. Когда Ширин рванулась вперёд, Арья позволила себя перевернуться и прижаться. Вот и они, вот влечение и притяжения: то мягкие прикосновения и нежные ласки, то пальцы, теребящие темные волосы, то поцелуи, пронизанные зубами. Арья никогда не хотела историй, никогда не хотела романтики, но она хочет это.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>